


[Podfic of] today begins and it's all that we have

by exmanhater



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has to blink blearily at the ticket before he accepts that it does say Boston and not Bogota or Berlin; in the past he's walked off one twenty-hour flight and straight onto another on Natasha's instructions, and he was half expecting to do the same now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] today begins and it's all that we have

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [today begins and it's all that we have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497733) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1yuXCU0) [18.8 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/1CElq7i) [20 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 40:33 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
